Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an implant unit, and more particularly, to a dental implant unit capable of reducing stress.
Description of the Related Art
An artificial tooth is an artificially fabricated tooth that is almost identical a natural tooth of a man in terms of the appearance and functions. The artificial tooth is used to replace a natural tooth when the natural tooth is damaged or missing based on various causes, such as a cavity.
In case of replacing a natural tooth with the artificial tooth based on symptoms and prognosis of odontopathies, there are three common approaches including a bridge, a denture, and an implant into an alveolar bone. In case of the bridge, it is necessary to drill healthy adjacent teeth. As a result, natural teeth are damaged. Furthermore, masticating force is weakened due to lack of a dental root, and lifespan thereof is only about ten years. In case of the denture, natural teeth are damaged and the alveolar bone is gradually absorbed. Furthermore, the denture may be detached from the mouth of a user or may irritate the mount of the user.
Meanwhile, an implant surgery for implanting an artificial tooth to the alveolar bone does not damage adjacent natural teeth and may be independently implanted as long as the alveolar bone maintains a suitable condition for the implant surgery. Furthermore, after the implant surgery, the appearance and functions of the artificial tooth are excellent and hardly distinguishable from natural teeth. Therefore, implant surgeries are being widely performed. Furthermore, an implant unit used for the implant surgeries may be permanently used with proper cares.
A conventional implant unit for implanting an artificial tooth to the alveolar bone generally includes a crown that functions as a tooth, a fixture functions as a dental root, and an abutment interconnecting the crown and the fixture. In case of the implant unit, when weights are continuously applied in the mouth as a user masticates the food, the alveolar bone may be damaged or the alveolar bone may be absorbed due to continuous stress concentration, thereby causing additional odontopathies or reducing lifespan of the implant unit. Furthermore, if the alveolar bone is already significantly absorbed, it is difficult or impossible to apply a conventional implant unit without performing an additional bone grafting surgery, e.g., a case where a distance to a paranasal sinus (maxillary sinus) at the maxillary molar is insufficient or a case where a distance to a nerve at the mandible molar is insufficient.